


Stealing Shirts From Steve Rogers

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Clint Wins Bets, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, For Science!, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Morning After, Phlint Just Exists, Timeline What Timeline, Tony Steals Shirts, or so he says, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Natasha would fuck Steve, Clint wins a bet, Tony has stolen Steve's shirt, and Steve just wants to find his lover.





	Stealing Shirts From Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest thing I've written in way too long. Seriously. Sort of a sequel to my first Stony fic (Loving Tony Stark), but can really just be a stand-alone. Also, timelines don't exist. I watched Civil War, and decided that it never happened. So none of that is canon here, put it away.

Steve woke up, refreshed. He looked around Tony's bedroom, remembering where he was from spending the night with a certain billionaire. a certain billionaire who was not still in bed with him.

Steve pulled himself from the bed and stood up. Tony wasn't really a morning person, and the only time he got up in the morning was to tinker with some... _ **thing**_ he was building. Steve was surprised Tony had managed to escape his grip while the patriot was sleeping, Steve was generally a light sleeper. But then again, he was a bit tired out from nast nights  _ **activities**_.

Steve looked around for his shirt and pants so he could go find Tony in his workshop. He found his pants and pulled them on. He searched around for his shirt, but couldn't find his shirt, anywhere. Steve searched for a decent amount of time, before giving up. Since he was shirtless already, Steve decided to forgo footwear and headed down the hall to find Tony.

A wolf whistle came from behind Steve, he jumped. He turned around and saw Clint and Natasha standing side by side, both holding steaming cups of coffee. He was trying to figure out who whistled at him, but Natasha answered that question as soon as she spoke.

"Debauched, shirtless, and barefoot in tight jeans is a good look on you, Rogers." She smirked.

Steve sighed and looked away, trying to find words. He and Tony weren't exactly public, but him leaving Tony's room looking like that left little to deduce. "Is Tony in his shop?" He finally asked, ignoring Natasha's comment.

Natasha laughed. "Probably, if he's not in his room. Why, looking for your boyfriend?" Her smirk was knowing.

Steve's cheeks heated with flames of embarrassment. "Well-I mean... we're not-well, we're not officially...  _ **dating**_ , per say, we just...." Steve trailed off.

"Have sex?" Clint finished with an arched eyebrow. Steve nodded sheepishly. Clint smirked and opened his palm to Natasha. "Called it. Pay up, spider." He sang.

Natasha rolled her eyes and shoved a crumpled twenty into Clint's hand, who happily pocketed it. "For the record, you didn't call it was Tony. You just bet that Rogers was getting laid." She said with mild, amused, irritation.

Clint shrugged. "I was still right. I knew the Captain wasn't an innocent virgin."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Barton." She turned her eyes back to Steve. "You know if you and Tony ever don't work out, you can always come to me to get out some sexual frustration." She offered, with a predatory smirk.

Clint let out a noise of minor disgust and shook his head. "Do you have any decency, Nat?"

She rolled her eyes again at the archer. "What, do you blame me? Admit it, you secretly want a piece of that all American goodness too." She teased. Steve's cheeks heated even more.

Clint rolled his eyes. "I'm engaged. I don't need to check out men." 

Steve's eyebrows knit together. "You're engaged? Since when? To who?" He asked.

Clint held up a ring that hung on a string around his neck. "Agent Coulson, he proposed last weekend."

Steve rose his eyebrows in shock. Coulson was at ** _least_**  ten years older than Barton, but then again, he was technically in his nineties. He smiled. "I'm happy for you, Barton." Clint responded with a smile and took a sip of his coffee.

Natasha grinned. "You know Coulson is obsessed with Captain America. The three of you could have a threesome." She leered.

Clint glared at her. "Phil's interest in Cap isn't sexual. He just admires him as a hero." He turned his gaze back to Steve. "Besides, I don't share." He gave Steve a warning look.

Steve held up both of his hands in surrender. He reminded himself not to accidentally get too touchy with Coulson from here on out, to avoid sprouting arrows. "Nice talking to both of you." He said awkwardly. "I'm going to go find Tony." He quickly walked down the hallway, past the two assassins.

 

Steve opened the door to Tony's workshop once he got to it. He found tinkering on a piece of his suit meticulously.

"Is that my shirt?" Steve asked. Tony was wearing a plain white tee shirt that was just a size too big for him, and looked suspiciously like Steve's.

Tony jumped, but didn't look up. "None of mine were clean."

Steve laughed, shaking his head fondly. "Tony, you have drawers upon drawers of clothes, and you're telling me you didn't have a single clean shirt?"

Tony paused, then put down the machinery and turned to face Steve. "I'm doing an experiment, to see if your shirts are more comfortable." Tony made up, with a faux innocent face. Tony then got a good look at Steve, and steve could see the lust in his eyes.

Steve rolled his eyes, but played along. "And what conclusion have you come to?" He asked, walking towards Tony.

"Well a good experiment needs many trials, naturally, so I may need to repeat it. However so far, I have come to the conclusion that your tee shirts are in fact, unnaturally comfortable." Tony said, a small smirk breaking his look of innocence.

Steve laughed and kissed Tony. "I'm going to have to start buying more shirts, aren't I?"

Tony shrugged. "Well, I mean, that's up to you, but it may be beneficial."

Steve kissed Tony again. "I love you."

Tony grunted. "You too." He mumbled, pressing his forehead against Steve's. Tony still wasn't quite ready to say the 'L' word, regardless of his feelings, and Steve respected that.

Steve held Tony against him and swayed slightly, as if dancing to an unheard tune. Steve hummed softly, enjoying the serenity of the moment, For now, in this one pure moment, Steve Rogers' life felt perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I should really work on the prompt I was given. Alas, this came out instead. Whoops. Sue me.


End file.
